Challenge: A supernatural Hermit
by Gabriel Herrol
Summary: In which Dean and Sam crash at Bobby's in a period of calm, when the season for hunting supernatural threats has not started yet, but both brothers annoys the older man so much that he sends them on a hunt which is considered laughable on threat of hiding the remote of the TV after putting it on the church channel and get rid of the alcohol if they don't go.


**Challenge: A Supernatural Hermit.**

In which Dean and Sam crash at Bobby's in a period of calm, when the season for hunting supernatural threats has not started yet, but both brothers annoys the older man so much that he sends them on a hunt which is considered laughable on threat of hiding the remote of the TV after putting it on the church channel and get rid of the alcohol if they don't go. On the west coast, there's rumor of strange portals leading to an ancient and magical forest where extinct creatures of lore are said to still be alive. There is also the rumour that a young man is seen entering and exiting those particular portals. In which this is a crossover with Harry Potter, Harry been the hermit, thus the wand wizards exist and a little bit of Quest for Camelot for the Forbidden Forest with the ancients and magical beings and also maybe Excalibur. A little bit of Naruto for Senjutsu(Sage Arts)

 **Requirements:**

\- Both Sam and Dean are getting on Bobby's last nerves so he threaten them with the Church channel on the TV without possibility to change said channel without the remote control and also threaten to get rid of all the booze in the house.

\- Both brothers are horrified with the threats, especially Dean because Bobby won't let him have any pie and he can't bring his one night stands to Bobby's.

\- The ''famous'' Forbidden Forest is on the west coast, around the state of Washington and British Columbia. No, no Cullens and No Quilleute. I'm not a big fan of Twilight.

\- Harry ended up in that forest at a young age, wishing with all his might to escape the Dursleys. He ended up to be the apprentice of the previous Hermit who is the Guardian of the Forbidden Forest.

\- Depending of the timeline you choose, Harry is still the apprentice or the official guardian.

\- Make the hunt worthwhile, I really don't want to see Team Freewill resolve this easily.

\- The British Wizarding World is still looking for their savior, but as he is on another continent and in a different plane of reality all together most of the time, they don't have much success. Add to that the superiority complex of British purebloods high up in the Ministry of Magic; the American government mundane and magical is not really in the mood to help them. XD

\- Get rid of the horcrux in Harry's scar, one way or another. Hell, you could make a stupid demon deal with it just for getting rid of it! An example; if the crossroad demon accepts the soul shard as payment, he accept to smuggle booze for a teenager or maybe porn magazines! XD

\- Harry won't know the British teachings of magic since he won't go to Hogwarts as a student, but his master is a Sage and teach him how to empower himself with natural energy,

\- Animagus form. I simply love that ability or if you want, you can always make Harry a shape shifter.

 **Forbidden:**

\- Harry going with Dumbledore's Greater Good plan.

\- Harry siding with Voldemort.

\- ''Team Freewill'' or ''The Super Winchester Brothers'' resolving the supposed bogus case easily.

\- No Wincest please. Don't mind same sex pairing, but come on! Dean and Sam together? Ugh. No thanks.

 **Recommended:**

\- Gabriel/Loki is one of Harry and his master contacts in the modern world. The Forbidden Forest could be one of his hideouts when he needs to lay low.

\- Harry co-habit with an angel in his head.

\- Fem Harry.

\- Dean trying to pull Excalibur out of the pedestal but ends up making a fool of himself.

\- Harry knowing trickster magic.

0

0

 **Optional:**

-Harry trained in the art of Parkour.

\- Dean, Sam, Harry, Gabriel and Castiel hitting a strip bar in a guys night out.

\- The Forbidden Forest is a neutral place where ambassadors from opposing factions (Hell and Heaven) can meet and where fighting each other's is impossible.

\- Harry able to lift Excalibur out of its pedestal.

Well, that's a wrap. Don't be shy to contact me if you want to take this challenge or just trade ideas.


End file.
